ONGOING Hajimari no Hito
by Emili Fernandez
Summary: Peter and Arthur were an inseparable pair of brothers. But will past events with Alfred jeopardize that? Based on the song "Hajimari no Hito" by Natural High from the drama "Bartender"
1. Chapter 1

Since day one, there was not a chance that Arthur would let go of another child as he did for Alfred. It would never occur again for a person so dear to his heart to leave so hastily because of his own actions. Alfred was now a man, becoming stronger every second, leaving Arthur to sit back and watch what he had once owned and raised as his own. It just was not right when children grew up. They never know what to do at first and get stuck until some kind of miracle happens. At least, that is what Arthur thought. And the next thing you know, a little boy with shining blonde hair and bright blue eyes which resembled the color of the sea, was born. This boy became Arthur's second mistake.

The messy blonde spent quite a while on raising the newborn child. There were countless nights of lullabies and fairytales on the rocking chair, and definitely much of "I heard something move in my room, can I sleep here with you, please?" The two were almost inseparable, even as their mother urged them to spend time away from each other because of Arthur's lack of friends and Peter's lack of outside experience. However, Peter was very smart when it came to studies. Because of Arthur, Peter was able to skip quite a few grades. But that story is for a later time. Arthur eventually was able to move out of the family house after college, and decided to take little Peter with him. Their mother was old after all. It just wasn't possible for Peter to stay with her. So into the new house, they went. As Peter grew up, he began to let the word "daddy" slip out of his little mouth. It amused Arthur, but he liked being an older brother rather than a father figure.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up Daddy! Wake up!" An enthusiastic voice sung out one fine spring morning. It did not take long for little Peter to grow into a simple twelve year old who was barely over four feet tall. The young boy swept the sheets from right over Arthur and hovered over him with a large grin, waiting for his reaction.

"How many times must I repeat this... I'm your older brother, not your father. He left ages ago." Arthur sighed, slowly sitting up from his bed, then ruffled Peter's hair. "Did you sleep well? No monsters?"

Peter shook his head and gave a thumbs up. "The coast was clear. I don't think I have to worry about monsters anymore. This house isn't scary like the other one." He then got off the bed and placed his hands heroically on his hips. "Let's race to the table again. I'll win, I know I will!"

Arthur chuckled as he slid to the side of the bed. "But you always win, Peter. It's not fun for me anymore."

"I'll slow down this time then."

"But I'm exhausted, I don't think I'll even be able to run."

"Then walk. We'll have a walking race."

Arthur let out another smile, but it was softer than the last. He got up and began walking to the door. "Aren't you a little too old for games like this? What grade are you even in now?"

"Eighth. I skipped Kindergarten and First grade, remember?" Peter pouted as he followed, disappointed that his brother already forgot how smart he was.

"Right, that's right," Arthur recalled with a concentrated look on his face, then stopped a step after leaving the room. "Hold on, that means we can go out to eat today to celebrate. You're going to be in High School already, what a shame you couldn't live your childhood correctly." Arthur kept mumbling rubbish as he went back inside the room to look through his closet for clothing.

"God bless the queen..." Peter sighed in relief. As much as he loved his brother, he hated how he cooked. But of course, the young boy never said it to Arthur's face.


	3. Chapter 3

It was spring break, so school was absolutely no fret for Peter. As for Arthur, he took a day off from work. They went out to eat that day, and later on, came right back home. Peter was always thrilled whenever Arthur was free from the chains of work from six in the morning to six in the afternoon. He would usually drag his elder brother around the house to do different activities such as drawing, writing, watching television, and even instrument playing. He would wear Arthur out until bedtime, and the older blonde wouldn't object.

"Artie?" Peter asked before the sun began to fall through the curtains. They had already done so much that day, but he couldn't help it. "Can you play something for me before we go to sleep again?" A smile crossed his face as he asked, knowing Arthur couldn't say no.

The green eyed man rolled his eyes and walked over to his guitar which was sitting in the corner of the living room as always. They had made a small mess, enough for him to trip over a stack of papers just lying on the ground. "Bloody hell..." He said under his breath as he reached for his guitar. Peter chuckled a bit and began picking up the papers. "Sorry, I should have put them somewhere else."

"Don't apologize. And I would have picked them up, what are you doing?"

"Just bring the guitar and sit over there. I'll be there in a second, after I pick these up." Peter ordered as he pointed to the couch across from him. The papers were of their work for the past week. The whole stack consisted of collaborated stories, lyrics, doodles of all kinds (Mostly done by Peter himself), and flags. At first, most of those flags were the Union Jack, but as time passed, there was another design which Peter created himself. Three stripes which were a parallel of red, white and black, colored diagonally on each page. He called it "The Sealandic Flag."

After all the papers were settled and put away, Peter went to sit with his brother on the couch, who was patiently waiting the whole time. "So, what are you going to play this time?" The younger brother asked with excited yet tired eyes.

"A new song that I kept away from you."

"Hey!"

"Sorry," Arthur chuckled and strummed the guitar to test its sound. He practiced the song for countless nights while Peter was asleep, and was confident that it was ready. "Alright, here we go."

The beginning of the song was soft, and slightly melancholic. Surprisingly, Peter felt calmer inside as he listened. As Arthur continued to strum the beautiful tune, Peter laid down beside him and closed his eyes so that he could imagine what would happen with this song in the background, as many others would do. Suddenly, Arthur began to sing softly along with the guitar. He had written lyrics for it too.

"Hey,

I won't forget about,

you even if I know,

that you love someone else.

I'll still remember you,

even if it is out,

of guilt that I seem to,

feel deep inside of me..."

His voice was as calm as the sound of the guitar, and as much as Peter wanted to go to sleep, he also wanted to hear the rest of the song.

"Hey

I won't forget our base

that's right behind the house

where we hide from the world

Where you engraved our names

and then turned back to me

hoping to see a large smile on my gleaming face."

As every word was said, Peter couldn't help but finally fall asleep. Arthur looked to the side and sighed as he saw his sleeping brother. "Such a troublesome boy..." he whispered as he set the guitar aside. "Now I have to carry you. When will you ever grow up?"

And at that moment, his heart nearly stopped as he realized who he said that to many years before.

"Alfred... You git..."


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Peter was put to bed, Arthur decided to skip sleep for one night to gather all his thoughts. He entered the kitchen and looked through the cabinets to find something that he hadn't touched for ages; his wine stash. He hoped that everything about Alfred would be forgotten, but Peter resembled him too much. It was hard to bear.

Arthur poured one glass, but the liquid was all gone before he knew it. So he poured another, then another. Eventually the whole bottle was empty, and he didn't know what to do.

"Those damn brats, they're both here, then they're gone. I might as well just stay alone forever if they're just going to get up and leave like that. Alfred, that bloody idiot..."

After minutes of mumbling to himself, Arthur heard footsteps come towards his direction. Clumsily, the drunk man turned around and saw his little brother standing at the doorway with a worried look. "I heard noises so I came to check on you," he began, but then covered his nose and mouth with his palm. "What's that smell? Were you.. drinking, Artie?" He asked with an angry tone flooding the end of the sentence.

Arthur frowned and stood up correctly after leaning on the counter for so long. "Don't bloody talk to me like that." He tried to make his way to Peter, but bumped into many surfaces in the process. Peter slowly walked backwards as he watched his brother pitifully, and also fearfully. He never seen Arthur drunk before, so God knows what would happen. "Don't... come any closer!" Peter yelled before grabbing an old fencing sword that was sitting in the umbrella bucket.

The older blonde didn't care that an old bendable sword was before him. He smacked it away, which made Peter flinch and fall backwards. "Stop it!" Peter screamed and closed his eyes as he held his arms protectively over his head.

Arthur got on his knees and forced his hands on the young boy's shoulders. "You look just like him, you talk like him. Hell, you might even be him!" Arthur yelled angrily.

"What are you talking about?!" Peter shouted back before jerking out of his brother's grasp and slapping him hard in the face. There was a long silence as he stood up and stumbled backwards. Arthur didn't move from his spot. He couldn't.

"I don't know what's going on," Peter spoke, still surprised at what he had done. "But if this is how you really think, I don't want to stay here with you!"

After all of this, Peter knew he couldn't stay. This wouldn't vanish in the morning. Maybe in his brother's head, but not in his. He had to leave, and he didn't care where he would end up. So the blue eyed boy ran to the door, unlocked it, then exited the house, leaving his brother helplessly on the ground with tears in his eyes.


End file.
